A Question for Mighty Uka Uka
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Crash have a question for Uka Uka. However, it was a question the evil mask wouldn't expect in a million years.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** Crash have a question for Uka Uka. However, it was a question the evil mask wouldn't expect in a million years.

 **Warning:** Possibly OOCness

Here's a silly one-shot from me :)

* * *

It was a lovely, sunny day at the islands. It was that kind of days where you just wanted to relax and do nothing.

Unless you're Cortex.

The yellow-skinned scientist contemplated deeply, attempting to think of an evil plan to gain the world domination. It had been a while since his latest defeat against that infernal bandicoot, Crash, and his stupid friends. They sure knew how to annoy him by constantly standing in his way to take over the world.

Naturally, Cortex won't give up, no matter how many times he had lost. He isn't a quitter. Even if he had many failures in the long time he had known those pesky bandicoots, he will always think of an evil plan.

But right now, he have a problem: he have no idea for his new plan.

He scowled at this reminder. Oh, how he hated it when that happens. To add insult to injury, this idea-block, as he called it, lasted for almost a week and it was starting to annoy him.

He wasn't the only one who was irritated by the said block...

"Cortex!" The scientist got startled when he heard the loud voice of the evil mask. He turned to Uka Uka, who didn't look too pleased (but then again, when is he ever?). "It's been almost a week and you still haven't come up with a plan. I'm starting to lose my patience!"

"You didn't have much patience to begin with." Cortex muttered under his breath, hoping the mask didn't heard him. The last thing he needed is Uka Uka getting mad at him...as usual. "Uka Uka, please listen. I understand your impatience, but don't worry, I will think of an idea for my next plan. Just wait and see."

"Hey guys!" Cortex scowled when he heard a high-pitched voice. His mood was already bad enough, so you can imagine how worse it got when he and Uka Uka turned to see their worst enemy; the one person who's the reason why Cortex's plans have never succeeded.

Great. Just what they needed.

Crash waved at them, a big grin on his face as usual. He ran towards them. They both glared at him. They clearly didn't want to see him today. However, Crash seemed unfazed by that, not even looking nervous in the slightest, as he still smiled at them.

Cortex crossed his arms. "What do you want?" He asked him in a rather rude tone.

"I have a question I wanted to ask." Crash replied, smiling innocently at them.

"What a surprise. Crash Bandicoot needs an answer for his question." Cortex said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Alright, what's your question?" He isn't happy to see his arch-nemesis, but he figured the sooner he could answer whatever question Crash have, the sooner the bandicoot would leave them alone.

"Actually, it's for Uka Uka."

They were both surprised when they heard him say that – wait, that would be an understatement. I meant that they are completely astonished, especially Uka Uka. Crash have a question for him? They have never really talked to each other, despite they knew each other for a long time, so he was bewildered when the bandicoot apparently wanted to ask him about something.

"Well, I'm sure Uka Uka can answer whatever question you have. I'll give you two some privacy." Cortex told them as he left. However, he made sure that he can still hear their conversation. He was actually curious about Crash's question, and he didn't want to miss that out.

He hoped that it was a stupid question, right to the point where Uka Uka would get mad at Crash for wasting his time and start shooting those energy bolts at him. That would be funny to watch. Even if Cortex couldn't get an idea today, he could at least get some laugh out of this.

Uka Uka turned to Crash, a serious expression on his wooden face (as usual). "Alright, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"It's something I've been wondering for a while." Crash began. "You and Aku Aku are twin brothers, right?"

"Right."

"And Aku Aku is like a father to me and my siblings."

"What's your point?" Uka Uka was already getting impatient with the orange marsupial.

"Does that make you our uncle?" Crash asked him curiously, an innocent smile on his face. The moment the question was asked, Uka Uka was completely and utterly shocked. He was actually speechless for once. He definitely didn't expect that kind of question.

Meanwhile, Cortex was laughing, greatly amused by the whole thing. This was way funnier than he had expected. This have certainly helped his mood.

Uka Uka scowled at Crash. "Don't be stupid!" Him, an uncle to those bandicoots? Ridiculous!

Crash flinched at the mask's harsh tone. He could see (and hear) that Uka Uka might need some time to open up to the idea. "I have to go now, but it was nice seeing you guys again. Bye!" He waved at them as he left, the smile returning on his face despite the fact he just got yelled at by the evil mask.

"Unbelievable." Uka Uka muttered after Crash left, clearly irritated. That bandicoot was truly brainless to even have that thought.

Cortex, who have calmed down with his laughter, approached him. However, the amused smirk is still present on his face. "That was an interesting question he had." He stated, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Let's go home, Cortex." Uka Uka said, not bothering to even look at him.

Cortex still smirked at him. "Okay, _uncle_ Uka Uka." He knew he was pretty much risking his life by teasing the one who is technically his boss, the one who could shot energy bolts at him, but at the moment, he just couldn't help himself.

Uka Uka glared at him. "Don't push it." He warned him, his voice almost growling. Cortex, who knew better than to push his buttons further, held quickly his hands up, a sheepish smile appearing on his face now.

Silence surroundered them as they decided to go home.

While he knew Uka Uka would rather forget about what just happened, Cortex was curious. What would happen next time they meets Crash? Would he start calling Uka Uka 'uncle'? Cortex supposed they will have to wait and see. But a part of him kinda wished the bandicoot would. It would have been a hilarious sight to witness – even when Uka Uka would beg to differ.

For once, he's grateful to see Crash today.

* * *

Well, when you think about it, Crash might have a point.


End file.
